Íî÷íûå êîøìàðû
by Miju
Summary: Ïåðåâîä "night terrors" by T'Pau Silver. Ïîñëå òîãî êàê Êîðîñòà îêàçàëàñü Ïåòòèãðþ Ðîí íå ìîæåò èçáàâèòüñÿ îò íî÷íûõ êîøìàðîâ.


Íàçâàíèå: Íî÷íûå êîøìàðû.   
Àâòîð: T'Pau Silver  
Ïåðåâîä: Miju (Miju_anau@inbox.ru)  
Rated: G  
Paring: Harry & Ron/Slash Summary: Íàì âñåì ñíÿòüñÿ ñòðàøíûå ñíû … èíîãäà.  
  
Íî÷íûå êîøìàðû.  
  
-Ðîí … ðàçâå ÿ íå áûë õîðîøèì äðóãîì .. . õîðîøèì äîìàøíèì æèâîòíûì? Òû æå íå ïîçâîëèøü èì óáèòü ìåíÿ. Ðîí, òû æå … òû æå íà ìîåé ñòîðîíå, ïðàâäà?  
Íî Ðîí ñìîòðåë íà Ïåòòèãðþ ñ êðàéíèì îòâðàùåíèåì.  
-Òû ñïàë â ìîåé êðîâàòè! - ñêàçàë îí.  
-Äîáðûé ìàëü÷èê… äîáðûé õîçÿèí… - Ïåòòèãðþ ïîëçêîì ïîäáèðàëñÿ ê Ðîíó, - òû íå ïîçâîëèøü èì ñäåëàòü ýòî … ß áûë òâîåé êðûñîé… ß áûë õîðîøèì äîìàøíèì æèâîòíûì…  
Ðîí ïîäíèìàëñÿ ïî ñòóïåíüêàì â îáùóþ ñïàëüíþ, ñ÷àñòëèâî íàñâèñòûâàÿ. Áûëî óæå äîâîëüíî ïîçäíî è îí áûë ïîñëåäíèì èç êîìíàòû, êòî åùå íå ñïàë. Îí ïðîñèäåë âåñü âå÷åð ñ Ãåðìèîíîé, çàêàí÷èâàÿ äîìàøíþþ ðàáîòó ïî çàêëèíàíèÿì. Âñå îñòàëüíûå ìàëü÷èêè óæå ñïàëè, çàíàâåñêè èõ êðîâàòåé áûëè îïóùåíû.  
Ðîí âûòàùèë èç êàðìàíà Êîðîñòó. Ïîñëåäíåå âðåìÿ áåäíàÿ êðûñà ïëîõî âûãëÿäåëà, è Ðîí î÷åíü áåñïîêîèëñÿ. Ó íåå âûïàäàëà øåðñòü, è ïî÷òè íå äâèãàÿñü, îíà âñå âðåìÿ ñïàëà. Îí îñòîðîæíî ïîëîæèë êðûñó íà ïîäóøêó è îòïðàâèëñÿ îäåâàòü ïèæàìó. Ðàçäâèíóë çàíàâåñêè è çàïîëç ïîä îäåÿëî. Áûëî òàê òèõî, à Ðîí òàê óñòàë. Îí íàòÿíóë îäåÿëî, óêðûâàÿ è Êîðîñòó, ÷òî áû îíà íå çàìåðçëà íî÷üþ. Çàòåì ñâåðíóëñÿ êàëà÷èêîì è ïðèãîòîâèëñÿ çàñíóòü.  
Íî ñîí óëåòó÷èëñÿ. ×òî-òî áûëî íå òàê. Îí ïîâåðíóëñÿ íà äðóãîé áîê, íî óäîáíåé íå ñòàëî. ×òî-òî áûëî íå òàê, îí ïðîñòî íå çíàë ÷òî èìåííî. Îí ïîäóìàë ðàçáóäèòü Ãàððè è ñïðîñèòü åãî, íî ýòî áûëî áû ñëèøêîì ãëóïî. Ìîæåò áûòü îí ïåðååë çà îáåäîì, à ìîæåò áûòü ïåðåòðóäèëñÿ ãîòîâÿ äîìàøíþþ ðàáîòó ïî çàêëèíàíèÿì. Îí çàêðûë ãëàçà è ñíîâà ñâåðíóëñÿ. Åìó íåîáõîäèìî çàñíóòü. Çàâòðà ó íåãî Çåëüÿ è îí çíàë, ÷òî ìîæåò ñëó÷èòñÿ, åñëè îí íå âûñïèòñÿ.  
Ìåäëåííî åìó óäàëîñü ðàññëàáèòüñÿ. È òîëüêî îí íà÷àë çàñûïàòü, êàê ïî÷óâñòâîâàë çà ñïèíîé äâèæåíèå. Îí îáåðíóëñÿ. È çàêðè÷àë. Íà êðîâàòè ðÿäîì ñ íèì áûë ìóæ÷èíà, ìàëåíüêèé æèðíûé ìóæ÷èíà ñ íàãëûì ëèöîì. Îí óõìûëÿëñÿ, êàê ìàíüÿê è òÿíóëñÿ ê íåìó.  
- Õîðîøèé ìàëü÷èê … õîðîøèé õîçÿèí… À ÿ õîðîøåå äîìàøíåå æèâîòíîå, - øèïåë îí, ïûòàÿñü ïðèáëèçèòüñÿ ê Ðîíó. Â ïîëíîé ïàíèêå Ðîí îòïîëç íà êðàåøåê êðîâàòè. È ïðèçåìëèëñÿ íà çàäíèöó.  
  
Ïàäåíèå îêîí÷àòåëüíî ðàçáóäèëî åãî è âåðíóëî â äåéñòâèòåëüíîñòü. Â êîìíàòå áûëî òåìíî. Âîêðóã áûëî òèõî, íèêòî íå ïðîñíóëñÿ îò êðèêà Ðîíà. Êîðîñòà îêàçàëàñü àíèìàãîì Ïåòòèãðþ, íî ýòî óæå â äàëåêîì ïðîøëîì, à Ðîí äî ñèõ ïîð íå ìîã èçáàâèòüñÿ îò íî÷íûõ êîøìàðîâ.  
Îí âçãëÿíóë íà êðîâàòü, è ñëåçû ïîòåêëè ïî åãî ùåêàì. Îí íå õîòåë òóäà âîçâðàùàòüñÿ. Îí íå õîòåë îòêðûâàòü çàíàâåñêè. Îí çíàë, ÷òî ýòî ãëóïî, íî îí òàê áîÿëñÿ äåéñòâèòåëüíî óâèäåòü òàì êîãî-íèáóäü. Îí òèõîíüêî çàõíûêàë, íå îòðûâàÿ ãëàç îò êðîâàòè, îòïîëç ïî ïîëó ê êðîâàòè Ãàððè è ïðèñëîíèëñÿ ê íåé. Åìó î÷åíü õîòåëîñü âñêàðàáêàòüñÿ è ñïðÿòàòüñÿ òàì. Êîãäà Ãàððè áûë ðÿäîì, Ðîí íè÷åãî íå áîÿëñÿ.  
Íî îí íå ìîã ïðîñòî çàëåçòü ê Ãàððè â ïîñòåëü ïîñðåäè íî÷è. íåçàâèñèìî îò òîãî, êàê ñèëüíî îí ýòîãî õî÷åò è êàê ñèëüíî åìó ýòî íóæíî. Îí äîëæåí ïðîñòî âåðíóòüñÿ â ñîáñòâåííóþ êðîâàòü.  
Çàíàâåñêà çà íèì øåâåëüíóëàñü. Ó Ðîíà ñåðäöå îò ñòðàõà óøëî â ïÿòêè, îí ïîñìîòðåë íà âåðõ è óâèäåë çàñïàííîå ëèöî Ãàððè.  
-×òî ñëó÷èëîñü? - ñïðîñèë Ãàððè. Ðîí îáëåã÷åííî âçäîõíóë. Âñå õîðîøî, ýòî òîëüêî Ãàððè…  
-Ïðîñòî ñòðàøíûé ñîí, - øåïíóë Ðîí, ñåðäèòî âûòèðàÿ ñëåçû, òåêóùèå ïî ùåêàì. - Íè÷åãî ñåðüåçíîãî.  
-Èäè ñþäà, - ïðîøåïòàë Ãàððè, ïðîòÿãèâàÿ Ðîíó ðóêó. Ðîí ïîäïîëç ïî ïîëó, çàòåì âçÿë Ãàððè çà ðóêó è ïîçâîëèë âòàùèòü ñåáÿ íà êðîâàòü.  
  
-Î ÷åì îí áûë? - ìÿãêî ñïðîñèë Ãàððè, ïîëîæèâ ðóêó íà ïëå÷î Ðîíà. Ðîí íå ìîã âèäåòü åãî â òåìíîòå, íî ïðîñòî çíàë, ÷òî Ãàððè õîòåë åãî óñïîêîèòü. Åãî. ÎÍ ãëóáîêî âçäîõíóë è ïîïûòàëñÿ ðàññêàçàòü Ãàððè î ñíå, íî íå ñìîã íàéòè ïîäõîäÿùèõ ñëîâ. Ýòî áûëî ñëèøêîì ñòðàøíî. Âîçìîæíî, ïî ñðàâíåíèþ ñî ñíàìè Ãàððè, ýòî áûëî ïóñòÿêîì, íî âñå æå äîñòàòî÷íî óæàñíî äëÿ Ðîíà.  
Ê ñîáñòâåííîìó ñòûäó, îí îáíàðóæèë, ÷òî ñíîâà ïëà÷åò. Ñ ãðîìêèì âñõëèïîì îí îòêèíóë ðóêó Ãàððè è ñîáðàëñÿ óéòè. "Ãàððè íå íóæíû ëèøíèå ïðîáëåìû." Ïðîñòî Ðîí ñëèøêîì âîñïðèèì÷èâûé äóðàê. È îí ïðîñòî äîëæåí âåðíóòüñÿ â ñâîþ êðîâàòü è âñå áóäåò íîðìàëüíî. Íî Ãàððè îñòàíîâèë åãî, ñõâàòèâøèñü çà ðóêó Ðîíà. Ðîí çàìåð. Îí çíàë, ÷òî ýòî íå ïðàâèëüíî, íî îí íå õîòåë óõîäèòü. Åìó î÷åíü õîòåëîñü îñòàòüñÿ, óñíóòü ðÿäîì ñ Ãàððè, è ïî÷óâñòâîâàòü ñåáÿ â ïîëíîé áåçîïàñíîñòè.  
-Âñå õîðîøî, - øåïíóë Ãàððè. - ß ïîíèìàþ, òû íå õî÷åøü îá ýòîì ãîâîðèòü. Èäè êî ìíå.  
Çëÿñü íà ñåáÿ, Ðîí âåðíóëñÿ. Ãàððè âçÿë åãî çà îáå ðóêè. Â ýòîò ìîìåíò Ðîí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî ãîòîâ ñíîâà ðàçðåâåòüñÿ, íî ñäåðæàëñÿ.  
Ãàððè ëåã, è ìåäëåííî ïðèòÿíóë ê ñåáå Ðîíà. Ïîòîì Ãàððè ïðèäâèíóëñÿ ïîáëèæå, óêðûâàÿ èõ îáîèõ. Ðîí íåìíîãî ðàññëàáèëñÿ. Îí áûë ïî÷òè ãîòîâ óñíóòü, íî áûë êàêîé-òî íåïðèÿòíûé îñàäîê, ìåøàþùèé åìó óñíóòü.  
-Ïðîñòè, - øåïíóë Ðîí.  
Ãàððè âûòÿíóë ðóêó è êðåïêî îáíÿë äðóãà. Ðîí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî ëåæà â ýòèõ îáúÿòèÿõ íå áîèòñÿ íèêîãî è íè÷åãî, àáñîëþòíî, äàæå Âîëüäåìîðòà.  
-Âñå õîðîøî, - îòâåòèë Ãàððè. - Íàì âñåì ñíÿòüñÿ ñòðàøíûå ñíû…èíîãäà.  
-Ñïàñèáî, - ïðîáîðìîòàë Ðîí.   
Åãî ãëàçà ñîìêíóëèñü. Îí òàê óñòàë ýòîé íî÷üþ. Îí îáíÿë Ãàððè è áûñòðî çàñíóë, îùóùàÿ òåïëî è çàáîòó. Ýòîé íî÷üþ åìó áîëüøå íå ñíèëèñü êîøìàðû… 


End file.
